


Cisza spośród cisz najbardziej milcząca

by oEllenao



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, a matka w wierszu jeszcze dycha, ale też postawie matki, ale żal i tak, błąd ojca został przemilczany, o śmierci, w końcu zmarłych kopać nie wypada, więc ;), z kanonem za rączkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao





	Cisza spośród cisz najbardziej milcząca

Cisza spośród cisz najbardziej milcząca  
spowiła Aldburg, gdy z gór srogich płynąca  
wieść nadzieję wszelką odebrała.  
  
„We wrota nie patrzcie, nie wróci do was!  
Bo Éomunda ciało zranione, choć czas  
orkowych tortur dusza ścierpiała”.  
  
Żałoby śmiech drwiący do uszu dzieci  
zakradł się, by uśpić zmysły, nim je sieci  
żalu oplotą. Wtem zapłakała.  
  
Zapłakała Théodwyn, widząc czarne  
usta, bo te, wiotkie i straszliwie marne,  
po jej pociech skroniach wędrowały.  
  
Zawiodła. Tak drogie skarby zawiodła!  
Rozum kazał walczyć, lecz słuchać nie mogła –  
serca otchłanie męża skrywały.  
  
Cisza spośród cisz najbardziej milcząca  
spowiła Edoras, gdy wschodem płynąca  
wieść gorycz przyniosła zamiast chwały.


End file.
